New Origin: Lost Line
by Omegabacklash
Summary: A member is coming back from a long trip and seems to have quite a link to Lucy's spirits and other characters. How will the new news come to effect the guild, and will the guild survive the rising of a new threat that has not been seen in over 400 years. HE HE HE


Terribly sorry for not posting in a long time guys, but hey I'm back and I've been watching some things that have given me ideas for a story. I'm not really good with summaries of my chapters or stories because I kinda make things up as I go and what ever goes through my mind I write down and that's seemed to work, but I'll try to sum this up as good as I can. -Alex

**SUMMARY:**

After the whole Edolas incident the guild receives word from Gildarts that a S-class mage, That has been in fairy tail for about 9 years and he is directly responsible for the mages joining of the guild but you will learn that later, will be returning soon. Who is this Mage and how will the guild fair in the return of the mage.

Ok there ya go the best summary I can give. Hope you guys will read and enjoy.

" " conversation

' ' thought

"** " **Speaking in a language that has long been forgotten. ( you'll learn about this later )

( ) me talking to you guys, Timeskip, or Etc.

Now with all that out of the way lets get started with a hopefully good story. (^_^ )

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY FORM OR FASHION ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

Everyone in the guild was celebrating the return of what was thought a dead member, Lisanna. People where drinking, brawling, and partaking other random acts of violence. Natsu and Grey could be seen fighting in the background, Mira was catching up with Lisanna, Cana was over at a random table drinking straight out of a keg, Elfman was crying seeing his two sisters reunited and saying it was Manly, Levy was sitting with Gajeel reading one of her books while he sat there drinking a cup of mercury. Makarov observed his children from the bar celebrating, rejoicing, and most of all being together, but he was not alone he was accompanied by fairy tail's strongest member, Gildarts.

" you know this sight almost brings a tear to my eye. " Makarov stated glancing across the room. Gildarts takes a drink from his mug and turns to the old man.

" I know what you mean, but you and I both know someone is missing. " Gildarts said back to the old man. Makarov looks down for a second realizing who he is mentioning.

" Yes, I agree she's been gone for almost a year now. " Makarov begins looking towards the door, " by any chance do you know when she's returning? " He asks turning his attention to Gildarts.

" Matter a fact I do, " Gildarts says looking at the master of fairy tail, " I received a letter saying that she is on her way home right now and she should be getting into Magnolia right about now. " Makarov was astonished by the news. He looks at Gildarts with wide eyes and an open mouth.

" So we can expect her back soon, that's good I'm sure everyone will be happy to see her again especially Natsu. " Makarov stated recovering from his surprised state. Gildarts nodded in agreement with the statement

_( Somewhere else within the city of Magnolia )_

A girl was walking down the street being welcomed by the people in the marketplace. She wore a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pendant around her neck, and a signature white vest that went down to her knees. She had raven-black hair accompanied with blue eyes that rivaled that of Mira's and good C-cup sized breasts.

" Hey Miyuki, I see you're back did your trip go well? " yelled a blacksmith, who was selling his goods. The girl known as Miyuki turned her attention to the man.

" yea, It went well. " She said smiling as she approached the man's shop, " I see you've been busy yourself, I might have to come back and find me a good sword. "

" hey you don't expect anyone else to make a better blade then I do ya, None of those people in the other towns know the true art of blacksmithing. " the Blacksmith stated proudly causing Miyuki to giggle.

" I guess so. " she said as she was beginning to leave, " take care. " the blacksmith turned to her as she was leaving and was waving his hand. Miyuki kept on walking until she came upon a large building with the Fairy Tail logo on it.

(Miyuki's Pov )

" I guess they decided to redecorate while I was gone. " I said as I entered the guild, but soon as I entered the guild everyone was looking at me smiling.

" Welcome back Miyuki. " Yelled Cana as she put down her keg. I looked at her and waved my hand smiling at her.

As I looked across the guild I saw all of my adopted family doing what they do best, Committing random acts of Violence or Drinking. Natsu and Grey where having a brawl, Cana was drinking, Master and Gildarts were hanging out at the bar, Macao and Wakaba where yelling at eachother, Loki was hanging out with a blonde, and Mirajane was hugged up on Lisanna.

" uhhh. " I say looking at what I thought was a ghost. Everyone noticed this and decided to explain.

( TIMESKIP ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER )

" So she wasn't really dead, but was sent to another dimension known as Edolas? " I ask trying to comprehend their long explanation. The blonde who had been with Loki was the one to confirm my thoughts.

" yup. " the Blonde says. I look at her for a minute.

" and your name is Lucy? " I ask her.

" yup, and I'm a celestial wizard. " She says. That caught my attention. I turn my attention to Loki and speak.

" **Loki is this your new master? Does she treat you well or like your previous master?"** I ask him in my native tongue. Everyone just brushes it off since this is not the first time they've heard my speak in my Language, but Lucy that is.

" **Indeed, she was the one to convince the spirit king to let me back in. She reminds me of your father in the way she treats us. " **Loki says. He was not one to bring up my father often when describing someone. Everyone else was surprised by this, they had never heard Loki speak in this language.

" wait Loki you could understand what she's said all these years? " Makarov asked.

" Yes why wouldn't I be able to, I'm a Celestial spirit after all It's our job to be able to communicate with our masters no matter what language they speak. " Loki states.

" So then what did she just ask you? " Lucy questioned.

" Oh that, she was just asking me some things about you. " Loki answered causing everyone to look at me.

" What did she ask? " Lucy asks starting to feel uncomfortable in the situation.

" Well, She asked me your bust size, what type of panties you wear, and if you're a virgin or not. " Loki said messing with everyone, and it worked with Lucy because she was redder than Erza's hair.

" I didn't ask him that don't worry, all I asked was how you were treating him. " I tell her trying to calm her down. The people who stood around us looked at me in a questioning manner.

" why would you ask him about that? " Lucy asks feeling quite hurt by my question. I look at her for a moment and then speak.

" Me and Loki here have known eachother for a long time, actually speaking I knew him before I came to this guild. " I state catching everyone's, especially Makarov's, attention.

" So you mean that you knew that he was a Celestial when he joined and you never said a word? " Team Natsu asked in unison. I look at them in an awkward manner.

" It seemed that he didn't want you guys to know so I didn't say anything. " I tell them. Loki decides to finally speak up before a small commotion breaks out.

" You see Miyuki's father was once my master and he was a very nice man, heck probably the best mage I've ever been under the service of. " Loki says trying to defend me from the questions. The group looks at him and then back to me.

" So you knew her father, that would explain a lot of how you have always knew so much about her. " Makarov said as he walked up, " I wouldn't mind hearing some more about him. " Loki looks at him for a minute and then to me and back to the master.

" I'm sorry but it's not my place to tell, after all it's partially my fault that Miyuki can't say anything about it. " Loki says with a depressed tone in his voice. I look at him with wide eyes.

' he still blames himself for what happened doesn't he. ' I think to myself.

" Loki, " I say grabbing his attention, " I don't blame any of you for what happened, and anyway I will always have the book that he left for me. " as I finish I summon a book with a yellow cover with inscriptions on the front.

" **So that's what he was working on before he sent all of us but Capricorn away. " **Loki says under his breath.

" This book is one of the most important things to me, but it's second to the photo I have in my pendant. " I tell them. They look at me questioningly, because not a single person had ever laid eyes on the picture.

" do you mind if we look at the picture Miyuki? " Makarov asks me.

" I'm sorry master but I can't do that. " I tell him.

" and why is that? " Makarov continues to question me.

" Makarov, I must ask you please do not pry for information you might not like what you find. " Loki says catching everyone off guard.

" If it's that bad I will pry no more, but one day I hope that you will share with us what it is that is haunting your family. " Makarov says patting me on my shoulder. After that everyone went along their own paths except for team natsu and a few others.

( Timeskip 3 hours )

Everyone had gathered outside for a fight between Lucy and me. How did this come about well.

Flashback a few minutes before:

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Gray, and I were all sitting at a table talking about what's been going on recently.

" So Miyuki what did you find on your trip? " Mira asks. Mira and I were very close, so close that I've almost told her about my past.

" well you know that I don't go on these missions looking to fight. " I tell her trying to shake off the question.

" wait if you don't go on these missions to fight then what do you go for? " Lucy asks not knowing about what I do on my trips. As I was about to answer Erza speaks up in my place.

" She says that she goes around to heal people with her magic. " Erza says smiling, " and speaking of that we have a new member who can do that to. "

" That's so nice of you. " Lucy says. I look at her smiling, but I'm more interested in the new member.

" So who's this new member that you're talking about? " I ask Erza, but soon as I ask I feel a small hand tap me on my shoulder. I turn around to see a small girl with blue hair and a white cat floating beside her.

" M-m-my names w-w-wendy. " She says nervously. I smile at her.

" It's very nice to meet you Wendy, are you the new member I've been hearing about? " I ask her. She nods her head and takes a seat by me.

" if you can heal people with your magic does that mean you're a sky dragon slayer to? " she asks me. I look at her questioningly.

" No, but I use a form of Holy magic to heal people. " I tell her explaining how I heal people, " I can use various forms of magic. See I was trained by a dragon after I was separated from my family, and It taught me a lot of different kinds. " She looked at me with gleaming eyes. Wendy then hugs me, reasons unknown to me.

" That's really cool, could you show me some? " Wendy asks me. I look around thinking of a person I could spar with to show her.

" hey Lucy do you mind helping me with this? " I ask her. She looks at me for a minute. " I need someone to help me with a demonstration for Wendy. "

" ah, I'll help but what do you need me to do? " She asks.

( PRESENT TIME BEHIND THE GUILD )

" you ready Lucy? " I ask her.

" Yeah, " She calls back, " Open gate of the Raging bull. " with that the bull spirit Tauros appears infront of her.

" I'm ready to MMOOOOOOVE it miss Lucy. " Tauros yells, but upon seeing me. " uh miss lucy, are we fighting her? " he asks

" uh it's for a demonstration, but yeah. " Lucy tells him.

" alrighty then. " Tauros says back as he pulls his axe from its holster.

" Now if I can. " I tell her, " Come forth the demon of the damned flames, IFRIT I SUMMON YOU. " as I finish a red-glowing magic circle appears infront of me and what comes out of it is a being that looked much like elfman while in beast soul, but it had fire on its back and was a maroon color.

" you call for my assistance, my master? " the lumbering demon asks.

" yes, I need your assistance for a demonstration. " I tell him pointing over in Lucy's direction. The demon known as Ifrit looks over in Lucy's direction and immediately locks eyes with Tauros.

" I think I can handle the cow, I've done it before and I can do it again. " Ifrit says as he slams his hands down on the ground.

" You damn demon I'll show yoooouu whose stronger this time. " Tauros yells as he charges at Ifrit.

" wait has Tauros battled that thing before? " Lucy asks Loki who was standing beside her.

" yes he has and it was a long time ago. " Loki says looking off in the distance.

( NEXT CHAPTER WILL START WITH A FLASHBACK )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And cut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys all enjoyed and will continue to read. I figured that this was as good a place as any for a good cliffhanger and We shall delve in the history of Miyuki even more so in the next chapters ( especially after tenrou ). For those of you who have played any final fantasy games you will know who IFRIT is.

Please continue to support and read my story and until next time. PCE

-Alexander Wind.


End file.
